Crescent Moon
by aicchan
Summary: Entah sudah berapa malam tidur Shaka diwarnai mimpi yang sama? Seminggu? Atau mungkin bahkan sebulan? Setahun? Selalu mimpi yang sama, berulang, seolah ingin bicara padanya tapi tak bisa. -Spin Off from Footstep of Time- ENJOY -


Bulan sabit…

Berwarna ungu…

Siapa?

Pagoda itu…

Siapa yang ada disana?

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Saint Seiya **© Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

**The Mortal Instruments **© Cassandra Clare

**Crescent Moon** © aicchan

**-Alternate Universe**-

**Spin Off **from** Footstep of Time**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Shaka terbangun dari tidurnya, sadar penuh seakan dia sama sekali tak terlelap. Kedua matanya memandang langit-langit kamar yang dihiasi cahaya lampu tidur yang memproyeksikan bintang-bintang di angkasa. Dia pun duduk dan menyibak rambut panjangnya.

Mimpi itu lagi.

Entah sudah berapa malam tidur Shaka diwarnai mimpi yang sama? Seminggu? Atau mungkin bahkan sebulan? Setahun? Selalu mimpi yang sama, berulang, seolah ingin bicara padanya tapi tak bisa. Itu membuatnya frustasi.

"Shaka?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Di sana dia melihat sosok yang paling dia sayangi dan hormati. Sosok yang telah merawatnya seperti membesarkan anak sendiri. Sosok seorang _vampire_ berdarah murni yang memiliki kehangatan yang lebih dari manusia.

"Aita." Shaka membiarkan Asmita duduk di sebelahnya. Dia bersandar saat Asmita memeluknya dan mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Mimpi itu datang lagi?"

Shaka mengangguk, "Aku tak mengerti, Aita… apa arti mimpi itu…" dia balas memeluk Asmita. Tak pernah gagal mendapatkan kenyamanan dan perlindungan di sana walau saat ini dia sudah mencapai usia matang seorang _warlock_ dan berhenti bertumbuh saat usianya delapan belas tahun.

"Masih banyak celah kekuatanmu yang belum tersentuh, Shaka."

"Tapi aku tahu itu bukan sekedar mimpi, Aita. Bukan mimpi…" Shaka memejamkan matanya, menikmati belaian lembut di kepalanya. Lalu dia menarik napas panjang dan menegakkan tubuhnya, "Bagaimana keadaan _dad_?" tanyanya, merujuk pada Defteros yang menjadi sosok ayah baginya.

Asmita mencoba tersenyum meski tak sepenuhnya berhasil, "Dia sudah lebih baik."

Shaka menggenggam jemari Asmita, "Aita temani _dad_ saja. Aku tidak apa-apa sendirian. _Dad_ lebih membutuhkanmu." Dia memejamkan mata saat Asmita mencium kepalanya, kebiasaan yang telah berlangsung sejak lama.

"Cobalah untuk tidur lagi!"

Hanya anggukan yang menjadi jawaban dari Shaka. Dia membiarkan Asmita keluar dari kamar dan setelahnya dia pun beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu menuju ke jendela. Ada keheningan yang janggal di tempatnya tumbuh besar ini. Biasanya kompleks penginapan ini selalu tampak ceria, namun kini bulan pun menggantung pucat di langit yang sepi. Remasan duka masih terasa begitu menyiksa.

Ingatan sebulan yang lalu masih lekat dalam dirinya. Saat dimana mereka menerima sebuah kabar mengejutkan yang mengubah hari yang ceria menjadi penuh duka. Kabar yang datang dari Saga mengabarkan kalau Aspros, kakak kembar Defteros, meninggal saat bertugas di salah satu negara berkonflik perang. Padahal baru enam bulan berlalu sejak Aspros pindah kerja ke Pentagon dengan harapan mendapat jam kerja yang lebih layak. Namun ternyata itu menjadi pekerjaan terakhir bagi kakak kembar Defteros.

Kali pertama dalam hidup Shaka, dia melihat Defteros menangis. Begitu juga dengan Kanon, juga semua yang ada di penginapan ini. Dia sendiri juga menangis karena Aspros adalah sosok ayah lain yang menjadi panutan Shaka. Kalau Defteros sifatnya lebih santai, Aspros sedikit lebih displin meski pria itu juga sama penyayang seperti adik kembarnya.

Masih juga terasa sesak saat Defteros baru bisa melihat jenazah kakaknya setelah semua tamu pulang. Karena tidak mungkin dia muncul sebagai adik kembar Aspros sementara kini tampak jelas perbedaan usia di antara mereka. Malam itu, selain Asmita, semua meninggalkan Defteros, memberi kesempatan pria berkulit gelap itu untuk berduka, karena semua tahu, tak ada yang merasakan kesedihan melebihi apa yang dirasakan oleh Defteros. Bahkan Defteros tak bisa menghadiri upacara pemakaman Aspros, dan itu membuat Shaka tak berani memikirkan betapa hancurnya hati Defteros. Shaka selalu tahu betapa erat hubungan para kembar itu. Aspros dan Defteros, Kanon dan Saga, mereka punya ikatan batin yang sangat kuat, tak peduli meski mereka kini hidup di dua dunia yang berbeda.

Shaka beralih dari tempatnya berdiri untuk menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan mengambil sebuah gadget yang berfungsi sebagai album foto. _Warlock_ muda itu kembali duduk di tempat tidurnya dan memandangi satu per satu foto yang muncul di album itu. Kenangan indahnya sejak diasuh oleh Asmita dan memiliki keluarga besar yang saling menyayangi.

Ada kenangan saat Aspros, Saga dan Aiolos datang membawakannya sepeda. Lalu ada foto saat dia menangis karena terjatuh dari sepeda itu dan melukai lututnya sampai Asmita sendiri yang harus datang menenangkannya. Di sana juga banyak sekali foto waktu dia diajak berlibur ke berbagai belahan dunia. Pernah seminggu bersama Kardia dan Camus di London. Pernah juga pergi liburan bersama keluarga besar Defteros, tentu bersama Asmita juga ke Disneyland dan Grand Canyon.

Saat mata Shaka memandang satu foto dirinya yang berusia dua belas tahun ada dalam gendongan Aspros, airmata kembali jatuh menitik. Dia tak bisa lagi bertemu dengan Aspros, untuk selamanya. Dia tak bisa lagi mendengar Aspros membacakan cerita padanya seperti waktu dia masih kecil dulu. Tak bisa lagi bermain firsbee di taman, atau bersepeda mengelilingi kompleks rumah Aspros, mencoba memasak walau hasil jadinya hampir tidak bisa didefinisikan sebagai makanan. Jika Shaka saja sudah merasa sesedih ini, entah bagaimana perasaan Defteros.

Menghapus airmatanya, Shaka menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri. Lalu dia memejamkan mata dan memerintahkan seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya untuk berubah sesuai keinginannya. Saat membuka mata, wujudnya berubah menjadi bocah berumur lima tahun. Shaka meletakkan gadget tipis di pangkuannya dan menyambar boneka beruang pertama yang dibelikan Defteros dan Asmita untuknya. Dia keluar kamar dan menuju ke kamar orang tua asuhnya di sebelah.

"Aita… _daddy_…" dia membuka pintu kamar itu, dalam keremangan kamar dia melihat Asmita dan Defteros duduk saling merapat satu sama lain. "Boleh aku tidur di sini?"

"… Kemarilah!"

Menyambut uluran tangan Asmita, Shaka pun naik ke tempat tidur dan duduk di antara Asmita dan Defteros. Dia memeluk Defteros erat, sekedar ingin mengurangi kesedihan pria itu.

Saat dia kembali memejamkan mata, sekali lagi dia melihat bulan sabit yang berpedar keunguan.

.

Pagi harinya, hujan turun membasahi pertengahan musim semi. Shaka terbangun karena tepukan di wajahnya. Dia membuka mata dan melihat Asmita memandangnya.

"Bangunlah! Semua sudah berkumpul di bawah."

Merasa kalau tubuhnya masih berwujud seorang bocah, Shaka memeluk leher Asmita saat _vampire_ berparas lembut itu menggendongnya. "Aita… boleh aku tidur sebentar lagi? Badanku terasa tidak enak." Dia memejamkan mata saat telapak tangan Asmita menyentuh keningnya.

"Badanmu sedikit panas."

"Maaf."

"Tak apa, Shaka. Tidurlah lagi kalau begitu!"

Di sela dendangan lagu tidur yang dilantukan Asmita, Shaka kembali terbuai dalam gelap yang nyaman walau selintas warna ungu masih membayangi.

.

Shaka membuka matanya lagi saat merasakan benda basah di keningnya, nyaman sekali. Sakit kepala yang sedari tadi menyiksa kini perlahan mulai menghilang. Alam sadarnya memberi informasi kalau tubuhnya berwujud normal, tapi tetap saja dia masih merasa kurang sehat. Saat itu dia melihat Defteros duduk di sebelahnya, tampak lega.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Demammu parah sekali."

"_Dad_…"

Defteros tersenyum, "Jangan buat Asmita lebih cemas dari ini."

"_Dad_ sudah tidak apa-apa?" Shaka memandang pria di hadapannya. Jelas terlihat bayang duka masih menyelimuti pria berkulit gelap itu.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Sedih berkepanjangan pun tak akan membawanya kembali. Lagipula… aku sudah tahu perpisahan pasti akan datang."

Shaka menyentuh tangan Defteros, "Kau tidak sendirian, _dad_. Aku dan Aita ada disini."

"Kalau kau bilang begitu dengan wujud lima tahunmu, kau pasti sudah kupeluk erat-erat, Shaka." Defteros mengambil kain kompres dari kening Shaka, "Kardia menyuruh kita sementara menyepi ke suatu tempat. Dia bilang kita butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Kanon dan Milo juga sudah ada rencana berlibur bersama Saga dan Aiolos ke Dubai. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apapun. Selama itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik," kata Shaka. Dia membiarkan Defteros mengompres lagi keningnya dengan kain yang sudah dibasahi lagi. "Memang kemana tujuannya?"

"Belum dipastikan. Nanti kita bahas setelah kau sehat, _okay_?"

Shaka mengangguk.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan Asmita masuk dengan membawa baki berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu hangat plus sebuah amplop putih. Dia meletakkan baki itu di meja lalu duduk di sisi lain tempat tidur Shaka, "Tidak perlu pusing kemana kita akan pergi," Asmita mengambil amplop itu dan memberikannya pada Defteros.

Pria berkulit gelap itu membuka amplop dan mengeluarkan kertas dari dalamnya lalu mengerutkan kening, "Kathmandu? Kita ke Nepal? Ide gila siapa ini?"

"Milo," Asmita menyentuh pipi Shaka, "demammu sudah turun. Baguslah."

"Lalu kenapa si kepala kuning itu menyuruh kita ke Nepal?"

Asmita mengerling ke salah satu dinding di kamar Shaka di mana di sana tertempel beberapa gambar tangan maupun potongan dari majalah dan semuanya tentang gunung Himalaya.

"Kenapa harus ke sana? Ini kan perjalanan untuk menghibur _dad_," Shaka mencoba protes.

"Aku akan lebih baik kalau melihatmu baikan juga, Shaka. Kau juga sudah lama dihantui oleh mimpi-mimpi misterius itu, kan? Apa kau tidak penasaran?" Defteros memandang tajam pada Shaka, memaksa _warlock_ muda itu jujur pada mereka, pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku akan lebih baik kalau melihat keluargaku bahagia."

Akhirnya Shaka tak bicara lagi.

"Milo sudah memesan _President Suite_ untuk dua minggu, jadi kita akan ada di sana selama itu," Defteros membaca kilat isi surat dari hotel megah di tanah timur. Dia memandang Shaka lagi, "Jadi sekarang tugasmu adalah sembuh karena menurut surat ini, kita harus sudah ada di Nepal dua hari lagi."

.

#

.

Dan di sinilah Asmita, Defteros dan Shaka berada. Tribhuvan International Airport, Kathmandu, Nepal. Mengikuti instruksi surat dari hotel, mereka mencari orang yang bertugas untuk menjemput mereka. Sampai di gerbang kedatangan, Defteros melihat seseorang dengan seragam _driver_ membawa sebuah papan berisi nama mereka bertiga. Mereka pun menghampiri orang itu lalu menunjukkan surat dari hotel juga identitas diri. Setelahnya mereka mengikuti supir yang terlihat berasal dari daerah lokal itu menuju ke mobil yang sudah menunggu di depan airport.

Di kursi penumpang, Defteros melirih Shaka yang entah kenapa sejak berangkat tadi berwujud seperti anak berumur dua belas tahun. "Kenapa kau berwujud begitu?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

"Karena mimpi itu lebih sering datang saat aku memakai wujud ini. Sebenarnya wujud kecilku juga iya sih, tapi kalian tidak mau mengurus bocah lima tahun selama empat belas hari, kan?"

"Hah! Kami sudah biasa mengurusmu di wujud apapun, bocah," Defteros mengacak rambut Shaka. "Tapi ya sudahlah. Asal kau tidak mendadak berubah wujud di depan orang."

Sesampainya di hotel, mereka pun disambut selayak tamu kehormatan. Tak heran, _President Suite_ hanya mampu disewa oleh orang-orang berkantong sangat tebal. Defteros pun segera meminta pegawai hotel yang mengantar mereka sampai ke kamar untuk pergi, tak lupa dia memberikan tip. Lalu setelah itu muncul seorang pria berdandan ala butler yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai orang yang akan mengurus mereka selama menginap di sini. Para tamu bisa memanggilnya dengan menekan tombol kuning di semua alat komunikasi yang tersedia di kamar ini. Lalu butler itu pun mengundurkan diri, membiarkan 'majikan' barunya beristirahat.

_President Suite_ ini sangat mewah dengan fasilitas pribadi yang benar-benar memanjakan siapapun yang menginap di sini. Ada dua kamar tidur, satu dengan kasur berukuran _king size_ dan satu kamar lain berisi _single bed_. Ada ruang kerja dengan fasilitas internet super cepat, lalu di ruang santai ada satu set sofa dan televisi digital canggih yang bisa diaktifkan dengan interaksi tangan saja, tanpa _remote_. Kamar mandinya berhias marmer dengan bathtub mewah dan shower dimana mereka bisa mengatur suhu yang diinginkan. Ada dapur dan mini bar yang raknya berisi berbagai jenis minuman beralkohol. Balkon luar berisi satu set kursi santai yang menghadap langsung ke rangkaian pegunungan Himalaya yang sangat indah.

Sebenarnya ini terlalu mewah bagi mereka yang terbiasa memilih hotel keluarga yang tak begitu mencolok. Tapi mereka juga sudah biasa menerima kemewahan seperti ini apabila menerima 'paket liburan' entah dari Milo atau Kardia, atau yang lebih parah, dari Minos. Rasanya ada lampu sorot yang mengarah pada mereka setiap kali menginap di hotel mewah.

"Keren!" Shaka langsung berlari ke jendela, "Aita! _Dad_! Lihat itu! Dari sini tampak Boudhanath Stupa! Ada Pegunungan Himalaya juga di kejauhan!"

Setelah melepas jaketnya, Asmita menghampiri _warlock_ muda kesayangannya dan memandang ke arah yang sama.

"Kau pernah kemari sebelumnya?" Defteros berdiri di sisi Shaka yang sibuk membolak-balik _travel guide_ yang mereka dapat dari resepsionis hotel tadi.

"Bukan di tempat ini, tapi aku pernah tinggal di sekitar Himalaya. Itu saat aku terpisah dengan keluargaku… dengan Kardia."

Defteros mengusap wajah Asmita, "Lalu apa yag membawamu ke New York?"

"Tak ada hal yang khusus. Hanya mengikuti naluri dan insting seorang _vampire_ untuk terus berpindah agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Siapa sangka di New York aku malah bertemu denganmu."

"Siapa sangka makhluk cantik yang aku selamatkan di gang kumuh itu adalah seorang _vampire_ dan membawaku pada keabadian?"

Tiba-tiba pandangan mata mereka teralih pada Shaka yang mendadak saja menjatuhkan bukunya dan tampak kesakitan.

"Shaka!" Asmita menangkap tubuh bocah itu yang mendadak limbung.

Shaka berpegang pada lengan Asmita.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Defteros mengangkat tubuh Shaka dan membawanya ke sofa. Dia memeriksa suhu tubuh anak itu, tapi tak merasakan perubahan apapun. Dibaringkannya Shaka bersandar pada tumpukan bantal kecil di sana.

Shaka menggenggam tangan Defteros, "Ada suara… ada yang memanggilku."

Ucapan Shaka membuat Defteros dan Asmita berpandangan.

"Jelas sekali… siapapun dia… dia tahu namaku."

Ada keheningan disana. Tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Shaka sendiri mencoba untuk menutup pikirannya, menolak semua gangguan yang datang menghantui alam bawah sadarnya. Semua ini membuat dia frustasi. Dia baru saja sampai ke kota ini, ke negara ini, tak mungkin ada seseorang, _mundane_ ataupun _Downworlder_ yang dia kenal. Dan sudah jelas tak ada seorang pun yang memiliki akses ke dalam pikirannya. Bahkan Magnus juga Tessa pernah bilang kalau Shaka memiliki proteksi diri yang sangat luar biasa.

"Aita…" Shaka meraih tangan Asmita, "Suara itu… saat suara itu terdengar, aku melihat pagoda itu. Kalian ingat? Pagoda dengan bulan dan hujan berwarna ungu? Aku melihatnya, dengan sadar, bukan di dalam mimpi."

Sekali lagi Asmita dan Defteros berpandangan.

"Kali ini aku melihat lebih banyak. Bukan hanya pagoda tapi juga sekelilingnya," Shaka memandang kedua orang yang telah mengasuhnya, "Pagoda itu dikelilingi oleh pegunungan Himalaya."

Asmita mengusap kepala Shaka, "Hari ini kau harus istirahat, Shaka. Besok, kita ke gunung itu, kita akan cari tempat itu. _Okay_?"

Shaka mengangguk dan membiarkan belaian lembut dan genggaman di jemari mengantarnya pada tidur yang nyenyak.

.

.

Pagi hari pertama di Kathmandu dihias dengan cuaca yang sangat cerah. Selesai makan pagi yang secara khusus dipersiapkan oleh butler mereka, Asmita menyiapkan jaket untuk Shaka yang tak begitu kebal terhadap udara dingin sepertinya dan Defteros.

"Kau masih saja memperlakukan Shaka seperti seorang bocah," Defteros keluar dari dalam kamar bersama Shaka yang memakai kaus putih berlengan panjang.

"Aita, lihat!" Shaka membalikkan badan dan memperlihatkan sebuah sulaman berbentuk beruang di sisi bawah kaus polosnya. "Kapan hari itu Fica membelikan kaus ini untukku."

"Fica? Maksudmu Albafica?"

"Yup. Namanya terlalu panjang, jadi aku panggil saja Fica, memang ada yang aneh?" Shaka berlari ke arah Asmita dan mengambil jaketnya.

_Kenapa Albafica membelikan baju seukuran anak kecil?_ Asmita menyimpan pertanyaan itu di dalam hatinya.

Shaka memakai jaketnya dan menerima syal dari Defteros, "Bagaimana? Aku tak kalah tampan darimu kan, _dad_?" tanyanya sambil mengalungkah syal di lehernya dan berputar bak seorang model.

Itu membuat Defteros tertawa, "Ya, kau tampan sekali, anak muda," katanya sambil mengacak rambut Shaka, membuatnya mendapat pandangan sadis dari _warlock_ yang punya kebanggaan tersendiri pada rambut pirang panjangnya.

Tapi setelah melihat senyum di wajah Defteros, Shaka pun ikut tersenyum. Dia senang bayang duka mulai sedikit menghilang dari wajah 'ayah'nya itu. "Yak! Ayo berangkat!" dia mengacungkan tinjunya ke udara dan berhenti lalu memandang Asmita, "Kemana kita hari ini?" tanyanya.

"Shivapuri. Itu yang terdekat ke Himalaya, dari sana kita bisa menjelajah sendiri. Tapi tak bisa seharian karena kita harus kembali ke hotel kalau tak mau menimbulkan kecurigaan. Kau bisa janjikan padaku kalau kau akan bersabar?"

Shaka mengangguk.

Kemudian mereka semua, dengan mobil sewaan dari hotel, menyusuri jalanan di kota yang asing bagi mereka. Shaka memandang ke luar jendela mobil. Ada perasaan nostalgia di sini, apa memang benar kalau mungkin dulu dia dan ibunya pernah tinggal di sini?

Berpegang pada sistem navigasi di mobil itu, Defteros mengemudi ke arah tujuan mereka. Sengaja Defteros tak memarkir kendaraan mereka di lahan yang sudah disediakan. Dia justru membelokkan mobil ke arah jalan kecil di hutan yang mungkin merupakan jalan untuk kendaraan pemburu atau pengawas hutan. Lalu dia menghentikan mobil itu di bawah sebuah pohon besar.

Ketiganya pun turun dan memandang ke sekeliling. Kalau Kardia ada di sini, dia pasti akan mengatau kalau mereka gila, menyusuri hutan asing dengan tujuan ke pegunungan paling ternama di dunia.

"Shaka, kau punya usul kemana kita harus pergi?" tanya Defteros.

Tapi Shaka menggeleng, "Yang aku lihat hanyalah itu tempat yang terpencil. Dikelilingi tebing curam. Tak bersalju, tapi tanahnya tak begitu hijau."

Asmita tampak mengingat, "Mungkin di tempat kuil-kuil di mana para biksu di sini bermeditasi. Tapi kita tak bisa mendekati tempat seperti itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Tempat ibadah seperti itu dilindungi oleh tabir pelindung agar para _Downworlder_ tak mengusik mereka. Di sini masih sangat kental dengan nuansa kerohanian, _mundane_ pun tak semua bisa masuk," jelas Asmita.

Shaka menarik napas, "Kita coba berkeliling saja, keluar dari hutan ini."

"Kita harus waspada agar tak bertemu rombongan _tour_ atau terlihat oleh pemburu juga pendaki," ujar Defteros.

"Tenang saja! Magnus bilang aku sudah menguasai cara untuk membuat tudung pesona. Jadi mudah saja membuat agar keberadaan kita tak terlacak."

"Anak pintar."

Shaka tersenyum bangga saat Defteros menepuk kepalanya. Dia pun memakai kekuatannya sebagai seorang _warlock_ untuk menyamarkan keberadaan mereka dari mata para manusia, lalu ketiga _Downworlder_ itu mulai meninggalkan kawasan hutan dan naik ke gunung yang menjadi incaran bagi mereka pencari aktivitas beradrenalin tinggi.

.

#

.

Tentu saja pencarian dalam sehari di gunung yang luasnya membentang begitu jauh bukanlah hal yang mudah. Sampai lewat tengah malam mereka tak mendapatkan petunjuk apapun meski sudah berada sedekat mungkin dengan tempat peribadatan.

Shaka tak menemukan jejak tempat dalam mimpinya. Namun jauh di dalam hatinya, dia tahu dia dekat. Dekat dengan dia yang selalu memanggil namanya…

"Masih ada hari esok."

Dia menoleh dan memandang wajah Asmita.

"Sekarang mandi dan istirahatlah! Besok kita berkeliling lagi."

Patuh, Shaka pun menuju ke kamar mandi. Melempar begitu saja bajunya ke keranjang, dia menyalakan shower dan membasuh diri dengan air hangat. Seraya menenangkan diri Shaka mengatur pernapasannya dia membiarkan seluruh syarafnya rileks kembali. Dia mengalirkan energinya perlahan, mengingat kalau mimpi itu, suara-suara itu, datang padanya saat dia dalam keadaan santai dan tak sedang memikirkan apapun.

Mmengubah sosoknya menjadi wujud di usia yang sesungguhnya, Shaka menarik napas panjang, dia pun memejamkan mata.

Dalam hati dia bicara, _Siapapun kau yang ada di sana. Bicaralah padaku. Aku disini. Aku berada dekat denganmu. Aku tahu itu._

Perlahan kegelapan yang menyelimutinya menghilang, berubah menjadi pemandangan yang tak asing baginya. Tapi kali ini lebih jelas, tak ada bayang ungu yang mengaburkan.

Shaka melihat sosok di depan pagoda, sosok yang mengenakan tudung dan jubah putih. Sosok yang selalu memanggil namanya dalam mimpi. Sosok itu berdiri di bawah bulan sabit berwarna ungu, dengan air hujan yang berkilau dengan warna senada. Saat sosok itu berbalik, napas Shaka tercekat memandang wujud di hadapannya.

Parasnya lembut, wajahnya dibingkai dengan helai rambut berwarna ungu yang tergerai indah. Dan saat sosok itu membuka mata, seperti ada yang mengikat pandangan Shaka ke satu titik. Sepasang mata itu… serupa seperti miliknya. Berbeda warna. Ungu dan keemasan.

Satu nama meluncur di luar kesadaran Shaka, seolah nama itu sudah tersimpan begitu rapat dalam ingatannya dan baru kini meluncur ke permukaan, "—Mu…"

Shaka mengulurkan tangannya dan segera di sambut oleh Mu.

"Kau menemukanku. Kau menemukanku, Shaka…"

Jemari mereka bertaut, Shaka merasakan aliran energi perlahan mengisi kehampaan yang sebelumnya tak dia sadari.

"Mu… kau dimana? Aku datang untukmu tapi aku tak bisa menemukanmu."

Saat itu setitik airmata jatuh di pipi Mu, "Tolong aku, Shaka… tolong aku…"

Seperti ada yang menarik Shaka, sebuah kekuatan tak kasat mata yang begitu kuat hingga dia tersadar dan tubuhnya terhempas menghantam dinding kamar mandi. Dia mengerang dan tanpa bisa dia kontrol, tubuhnya berubah ke wujud anak-anak.

"SHAKA!" pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan masuklah Asmita dengan wajah yang jelas tampak pucat. Di belakangnya Defteros mengikuti dengan wajah yang tak kalah cemas. Mereka berdua langsung menghampiri Shaka.

Asmita membantu Shaka berdiri dan memakaikan piyama handuk ke tubuh anak itu. "Shaka… kau tidak apa-apa?"

Nyeri di punggung tak bisa diabaikan begitu saja oleh Shaka, dia bersandar pada Asmita, membiarkan ayah kesayangannya menggendongnya sampai ke kamar.

"Biar kulihat," Defteros membuka piyama Shaka dan terkejut melihat memar parah di punggung Shaka, "Kenapa bisa begini, Shaka? Apa yang terjadi?"

Asmita mengambil kotak P3K dan mengobati luka di punggung Shaka yang sedang menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Tentang jati diri orang yang selama ini mencoba meraihnya meski jarak membentang begitu jauh.

Asmita mengusap pipi Shaka, "Kau lihat jelas lokasinya?"

"Ya. Pagoda tempatnya berada terletak jauh di dalam kompleks tempat peribadatan yang kita datangi tadi. Ada seseorang yang menahannya, ada seseorang yang memenjarakannya."

Merasakan emosi Shaka yang tak terkendali, Asmita memeluk anak itu, mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang, "Kita kesana sekarang."

"Asmita," Defteros menggenggam tangan kekasihnya, "Kau yakin?"

"Aita, _Dad_, aku harus bertemu dengannya. _Please_…" pinta Shaka. Dia memandang kedua pria yang begitu dia sayang dan begitu menyayanginya.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku akan menggendongmu. Lukamu lumayan parah, jangan dibuat bergerak dulu!" Defteros beranjak untuk mengambilkan baju dan mantel Shaka. Setelah siap, mereka meninggalkan hotel, jelas tak memakai jalur _mundane_ dengan melewati lobby, tapi menggunakan jalur praktis bagi para _Downworlder_, yaitu teras. Melompat dari satu bangunan ke bangunan lain, luput dari mata para mortal.

.

.

Ketiganya berhenti di sebuah bebatuan yang menghadap langsung ke kompleks pagoda yang menjadi rumah para biksu. Kali ini Shaka memfokuskan seluruh kesadarannya pada bangunan itu hingga dia bisa melihat lapisan berkilau di sekitar sana yang siang tadi luput dari matanya. Dia memandang lebih tajam, lebih detail, mencari pagoda tempat Mu berada.

"Apa kau bisa menjangkaunya?" tanya Asmita.

Shaka mencoba memanggil Mu dengan pikirannya. Tak tahu bagaimana, Shaka yakin dia memiliki koneksi ke dalam pikiran Mu. Tapi sekuat apapun dia mencoba, dia tak mendengar apa-apa.

"Tidak bisa. Sepertinya tabir pelindung itu menghalangi," Shaka memandang pagoda-pagoda yang menjulang tinggi, "kenapa? Padahal kalau kami berjauhan, kami justru bisa berkomunikasi."

Asmita menajamkan penglihatannya, mencari sosok pagoda yang selalu ada dalam setiap gambar Shaka. Karena tak juga menemukan yang mereka cari, ketiganya pun berpindah lokasi. Kali ini menuju ke tebing-tebing curam yang ada di sekitar tempat itu.

Rupanya ini keputusan baik karena dari tempat mereka sekarang, sosok pagoda yang familiar tampak jelas. Seperti di dalam gambar Shaka, pagoda itu tepisah dari kompleks utama dengan jalan setapak mengerikan yang diapit jurang dalam berisi bebatuan tajam yang pasti akan membunuh siapapun yang sial jatuh ke sana. Mereka juga melihat pedar keunguan melindungi sekeliling pagoda itu meski telah ada tabir pelindung lain yang lebih besar.

"Aneh…" gumam Shaka, "tempat itu kan sudah terlindungi, kenapa harus ada pelindung lain di dalamnya?"

"Kau tidak bisa merusak pelindung itu, Asmita? Seperti yang kau lakukan dulu pada pelindung buatan Shaka."

Asmita menggeleng, "Pelindung milik Shaka masih berdasar mantra dan _rune_ saat itu, mudah saja menghancurkannya, tapi tabir pelindung di sekeliling pagoda itu tercipta dari benda-benda sakral yang usianya bisa jadi lebih dari ribuan tahun. Aku tak bisa mengusiknya tanpa menimbulkan kekacauan."

"Hmm…" Defteros melipat tangan di dadanya, "susah juga. Aku tidak mau liburan ini kita justru cari pekara dengan para biksu."

Shaka memandang lekat ke arah bangunan tunggal yang dikelilingi benteng alam. Mu ada di sana. Dia yakin Mu pasti ada di dalam pagoda itu. Sekelebat pandangan Shaka terfokus pada riak yang muncul di permukaan tabir pelindung. Awalnya dia pikir itu hanyalah ilusi, tapi saat diamati lebih baik lagi, Shaka sadar riak itu muncul dengan interval waktu yang teratur. Sekali setiap tiga puluh detik sekali dan riak berlangsung sekitar tiga detik. Saat riak itu terjadi, tabir pelindung di sana tampak menipis, tak hilang, hanya saja semakin melemah.

"Aku akan masuk ke sana!" kata Shaka mantap, meski langsung menuai protes dari orang tua asuhnya.

"Shaka, kau tidak bisa menerobos masuk begitu saja." Asmita menahan lengan Shaka yang hendak melompat maju.

Shaka menggeleng, "Aku bisa, Aita! Aku bisa! Mu menungguku."

Masih belum memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Asmita tak tenang kalau Shaka pergi sendiri, tapi dia juga tak pernah melihat kilau mata Shaka yang begitu tajam, begitu bertekad. Dia bertukar pandang sekilas dengan Defteros sebelum akhirnya melepaskan Shaka.

"Kami tak bisa mendekat ke sana, apapun yang akan kau lakukan, berhati-hatilah!"

Shaka mengangguk, "Aku akan segera kembali."

Belum lagi Defteros dan Asmita berkata, sosok Shaka menghilang dari tempat itu, membuat sepasang _vampire_-_mate_ di sana saling berpandangan. Jelas heran.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Shaka bisa melakukan teleportasi…" ujar Defteros pelan.

Asmita hanya diam, memandang langit malam yang berhias sejuta bintang.

.

.

Sekelebat cahaya menyilaukan sempat membutakan mata Shaka. Namun begitu dia bisa melihat kembali, dia menemukan dirinya melayang cukup tinggi dari permukaan tanah. Rasa terkejut membuatnya nyaris terjun bebas dari ketinggian, tapi segera dia bisa menguasai diri dan membuat dirinya mengambang sempurna.

Dia tak pernah tahu dirinya memiliki kemampuan seperti ini. Atau… semua ini terjadi karena dia berada di dekat Mu?

Shaka pun melayang ke atas pagoda yang terpisah dari kompleks tempat peribadatan itu. Dia melihat suasana yang persis sama seperti di dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Kembali Shaka mengamati riak yang terjadi di tabir pelindung itu. Menarik napas panjang, Shaka menunggu sampai riak kembali terjadi, dan dalam jeda tiga detik yang dia temukan, Shaka memfokuskan diri pada Mu dan dia pun melesatkan dirinya menembus pada sisi tabir pelindung yang menipis itu.

Dia merasakan hantaman energi yang kuat tapi dia tak menyerah, dia tak boleh menyerah. Akhirnya dia berhasil menembus masuk hanya untuk menyadari kalau ada sela diantara tabir utama dan tabir yang berpedar ungu. Shaka langsung mempersiapkan diri untuk hantaman yang kedua, namun ternyata dia tak kesulitan menembus pelindung yang bercahaya lembut itu, akibatnya, dengan sukses tubuh Shaka menghantam atap teratas pagoda itu dan membuat atap itu jebol seketika.

Shaka terkempas di lantai, di antara serakan genteng dan juga kayu. Tubuhnya terasa nyeri luar biasa, apalagi punggungnya yang memang sedang terluka. Shaka hanya sanggup mengerang karena sakit seperti ini tak pernah dia rasakan, tapi begitu menoleh, Shaka menemukan sosok di sudut ruangan, tertutup oleh jubah putih, tampak kecil di keremangan.

Meski harus menahan sakit, Shaka pun berdiri, menyingkirkan batu dan pecahan atap yang menimbunnya.

"Mu?"

Sosok di sana tampak terkejut, tapi kemudian dia menurunkan tudung kepalanya, menampakkan wajahnya pada Shaka.

"Aku menemukanmu… Mu…"

"… Shaka…" suara Mu terdengar lemah dan seperti orang yang tidak minum selama beberapa hari, "Shaka…" dia mengulurkan tangannya pda Shaka.

Mengabaikan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, Shaka melangkah, meraih tangan itu dan menggenggamnya erat, "Mu," dia menyentuh wajah Mu yang tanpak pucat dan kecil. Walau sosoknya sama seperti Shaka saat ini, seorang bocah berumur dua belas tahun, Shaka tahu pasti itu bukan wujud Mu yang sesungguhnya.

Mu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Shaka saat _warlock_ itu memeluknya.

"Ayo. Kita pergi dari sini!" Shaka hendak membantu Mu berdiri tapi dia menyadari kalau ternyata kaki Mu terbelenggu oleh rantai. Itu membuat emosinya memuncak, "Siapa? Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" dia tak menunggu jawaban dari Mu. Diraihnya rantai besi itu, akan tetapi seketika telapak tangannya seperti tengah menyentuh bara api. Sontak dia melepaskan tangannya. Amarahnya makin memuncak begitu dia lihat luka bakar di pergelangan kaki Mu.

"Shaka, kau harus pergi! Para biksu itu pasti tahu ada yang menerobos masuk."

"TIDAK! Aku tidak akan pergi tanpamu!" sekali lagi Shaka meraih rantai itu. Tak peduli panas membara yang membakar kulitnya, Shaka menarik rantai yang tertanam dalam lantai itu.

"Shaka! Jangan!"

Tak peduli, Shaka memusatkan semua kekuatan yang dia miliki ke tangannya. Sakit sudah tak dia rasakan lagi, dia hanya ingin membebaskan Mu dari belenggu ini. Dari kejauhan, indera Shaka menangkap keributan yang semakin mendekat. Pastinya para biksu sedang menuju ke tempat ini.

Akhirnya Shaka pun berhasil menghancurkan rantai itu. Dia memeluk pinggang Mu, membantunya berdiri, "Berpeganglah padaku!"

Menurut, Mu memeluk Shaka erat. Dia memejamkan mata saat Shaka menjejakkan kaki ke lantai dan kemudian melesat ke udara. Sekali lagi terjadi tabrakan energi yang luar biasa, tapi tak seperti saat dia masuk, Shaka merasa begitu mudah menembus tabir pelindung itu. Di bawah, dia bisa melihat pasukan biksu mengacung-acungkan senjata mereka.

Tak ambil pusing, Shaka memusatkan pikirannya pada Asmita dan Defteros, kemudian dalam satu sentakan, dia membawamu kembali pada dua orang yang sangat berarti untuknya.

.

#

.

Asmita membaringkan Shaka di tempat tidur, berdampingan dengan anak asing yang dibawa Shaka pada mereka. Defteros mengambil wadah berisi air untuk membersihkan luka-luka dua anak itu.

Shaka memejamkan mata saat kepalanya dibelai dengan lembut. "Aita… Mu… dia bagaimana?"

"Dia tidak apa-apa, Shaka. Kau menyelamatkannya," Asmita menggenggamkan tangan Shaka pada Mu.

Menoleh ke sisinya, Shaka lega melihat Mu yang tertidur dengan wajah tenang.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya, Shaka? Seluruh tubuhnya luka dan dia seperti tak terawat," Defteros miris melihat kondisi Mu yang memprihatinkan. Tubuh anak itu kurus dan lemah. Luka baru dan bekas luka lama bertumpuk di tubuh kecil itu, yang paling parah adalah di pergelangan kakinya.

"Aku tak tahu. Yang pasti dia menjadi tawanan di sana dan diperlakukan dengan tidak pantas."

Merasakan emosi Shaka yang tak stabil, Asmita mengambil ponselnya, "aku akan hubungi Magnus. Luka karena sihir seperti ini tak bisa disembuhkan dengan cara biasa," dia memandang luka bakar di telapak tangan Shaka. Lalu dia pun mengirim pesan pada Magnus, meminta agar _High Warlock_ Brooklyn itu bersedia datang.

Kemudian Asmita dan Defteros mengobati luka dua anak itu seadanya, sekedar membersihkan dan membalutnya dengan perban. Selesai membalut luka-luka di tubuh Shaka dan Mu, Defteros beranjak untuk memesan makan pagi karena memang fajar sudah menyingsing, menyingkirkan malam panjang yang menegangkan barusan.

.

Pagi berangsur menjadi siang menuju sore hari yang indah. Mu sudah bangun dan meski awalnya tampak terkejut dan takut, sekarang dia sudah lebih tenang walau tak mau lepas dari Shaka.

Lantas anak lelaki berambut ungu itu pun menceritakan tentang asal usulnya. Sama seperti Shaka, dia adalah seorang _warlock_, karena statusnya sebagai anak iblis itulah Shaka dipenjarakan di dalam pagoda sejak dia masih kecil. Dahulu sebelum kekuatan _warlock_ miliknya sempurna, dia sering disiksa, namun saat dia mencapai kematangan seorang _warlock_, dia bisa membuat sekat pelindung sendiri untuk membentengi diri walau itu tak sepenuhnya sempurna. Dia juga mulai memanfaatkan riak di pelindung utama kawasan itu untuk menjangkau keluar, mencari siapapun yang memiliki panjang gelombang energi yang sama dengannya. Dia mengirimkan pesan bawah sadar tentang pagoda tempatnya berada, berharap suatu saat nanti akan ada yang datang untuk menemuinya.

Dan sekali waktu, Mu sempat berinteraksi dengan Shaka, memberitahukan namanya.

Saat itu Asmita teringat igauan Shaka di malam mereka menginap di rumah Aspros. Sudah selama itu…

Mu tampak tegang saat melihat tangan Asmita terlulur padanya, tapi segera dia menjadi tenang merasakan sentuhan lembut di kepalanya. Dia memandang Asmita, jelas sekali di wajahnya kalau dia haus akan kasih sayang.

"Maaf, Mu… maaf kami tak segera datang," Asmita mengusap sayang kepala Mu, "Mulai sekarang kau aman bersama kami. Aku janjikan itu."

Tetes demi tetes airmata jatuh di pipi Mu, dia terisak dalam pelukan Shaka.

Suara bel pintu kamar berbunyi dan terdengarlah suara butler mereka yang memberitahu bahwa ada dua orang tamu untuk mereka. Defteros pun beranjak dan membuka pintu, menyambut kedatangan tamu yang ditunggu.

Magnus dan Alec berdiri di belakang butler dan baru masuk ke dalam setelah dipersilahkan. Defteros sendiri sekalian memesan makan malam untuk enam orang dan meminta disajikan di dalam kamar saja. Setelah itu Defteros mengantar Magnus dan Alec ke dalam kamar agar Magnus bisa memeriksa keadaan Shaka dan Mu.

Saat Magnus mendekat pada Shaka, dia terkejut melihat sosok Mu yang memiliki ciri yang sama persis seperti Shaka. Dua mata yang berbeda warna juga iris seperti mata kucing. Tak hanya itu, Magnus merasakan kalau energi Shaka juga Mu ini mengalir dengan begitu harmonis, seolah mereka adalah satu individu yang menyatu.

"Ada apa, Magnus?" tanya Alec.

Sang _High Warlock_ dari Brooklyn itu menggelengkan kepala, "Aku hanya tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan _warlock_ seperti mereka." Magnus duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan meraih tangan Shaka dan Mu, "Kupikir semua hanyalah legenda tak beralasan saja, tapi ternyata itu fakta."

"Kau bicara apa?" kali ini nada suara Alec terdengar menuntut disela kebingungannya.

Magnus memandang Shaka dan Mu, "Kalian adalah dua _warlock_ yang lahir di waktu yang bersamaan. Tak berselisih satu detikpun di malam bulan baru muncul di langit. Itu fenomena yang langka sekali terjadi. Bulan baru dikenal oleh para _Downworlder_ sebagai pertanda munculnya kekuatan baru setelah jejak buln menghilang dari langit. Itu yang membuat energi kalian begitu serasi."

Penjelasan Magnus membuat suasana menjadi sangat hening. Shaka memandang Mu yang tampak sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku hanya pernah membaca ini di buku-buku kuno, tak kusangka kejadian nyata bisa ada di hadapanku," seberkas cahaya api kebiruan muncul di telapak tangan Magnus, menyelimuti dua _warlock_ muda di hadapannya dan menyembuhkan luka mereka. "Harusnya kalian panggil Catarina, dia lebih ahli masalah pengobatan seperti ini."

"Asmita sudah terlalu cemas, dia tak bisa berpikir panjang. Kau tahu sendiri kelakuan dia itu macam apa kalau sudah menyangkut Shaka," kata Defteros.

Shaka memandang mentornya, "Lalu… apa kau tahu kenapa orang-orang itu memenjarakan Mu?" tanyanya dengan sikap protektif dengan merangkul pundak Mu.

Magnus menghela napas, "Masih banyak manusia di dunia ini yang menganggap rendah seluruh _Downworlder_. Sekali mereka merasa mendapatkan kekuasaan atas kaum kita, jangan harap akan diperlakukan seperti makhluk hidup." _High Warlock_ itu mengarahkan tangannya ke pergelangan kaki Mu yang masih tampak terluka, "Apapun yang membelenggunya, memiliki kekuatan sihir yang tinggi, ini tak bisa sembuh dalam waktu singkat."

Mu merapat pada Shaka.

"Tak apa-apa, Mu. Ini Magnus Bane, dia… bisa dibilang sebagai guruku."

"Apa maksudmu, bocah? Aku memang gurumu."

Shaka mengabaikan itu, "Yang satunya namanya Alexander Lightwood. Panggilannya Alec. Dia kekasih Magnus. Kasihan dia…"

"Hei!" Magnus menjitak kepala Shaka.

Sebelum terjadi adu mulut setingkat bocah, Defteros membubarkan semua dan membiarkan Shaka juga Mu beristirahat. Setelah semua keluar dari kamar, Shaka menyuruh Mu rebahan lalu menyelimutinya. Masih ada gejolak emosi membakar di dalam hati Shaka. Sungguh tega siapapun yang memperlakukan Mu seperti ini.

"Shaka… setelah ini… kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?"

Shaka menggenggam tangan Mu erat, "Tidak, Mu. Aita juga sudah menjanjikan kau akan aman bersama kami, kan? Aita tak pernah ingkar janji."

Mata ungu Mu memandang Shaka, "Aita?"

"Aita… Asmita. Yang berambut pirang tadi. Aku memanggilnya Aita sejak aku masih kecil. Awalnya sih karena salah sebut, tapi kata _dad_… err… yang berkulit gelap tadi, Aita juga bisa berarti 'ayah', jadi ya sudah, aku teruskan saja." Jelas Shaka seraya mengusap-usap kepala Mu, seperti yang selalu Asmita lakukan untuk membuatnya tenang. "Setelah ini kau tak akan sendiri lagi, Mu. Kau punya aku. Aita, _dad_, juga yang lain."

"Yang lain?"

Shaka pun menceritakan tempatnya bertumbuh besar. Sebuah penginapan yang menjadi Sanctuary bagi para _Downworlder_. Mu mendengarkan cerita itu dengan takjub, berharap kalau semua ini bukan mimpi. Dia mencengkram pakaian Shaka dan tersenyum saat dirinya yakin kalau semua ini nyata. Dia… tak lagi sendiri.

.

.

Sampai tiga hari berikutnya, semua berjalan dengan normal. Mu juga mulai terbiasa dengan keluarganya. Luka di kakinya sudah lebih baik meski dia masih kesulitan berjalan. Selama itu Shaka tak pernah beranjak dari sisi Mu. Sering kali Shaka kembali ke wujud aslinya, memeluk Mu yang sepertinya masih belum bisa mengontrol kekuatannya sendiri sehingga masih lebih memilih tetap berada dalam wujud anak-anaknya. Magnus bilang itu pengaruh trauma dan juga pengaruh kekuatan dari belenggu yang menyiksanya, tapi perlahan, dalam kondisi yang stabil, Mu akan sama hebatnya dengan Shaka.

Selama tiga hari itu juga Magnus dan Alec menginap di hotel yang sama, kamar yang berbeda, tapi melihat kondisi Shaka dan Mu yang sudah mendekati normal, mereka pun berpamitan untuk pulang duluan ke New York. Tak lupa Asmita mengucapkan terima kasih dan hanya mengangguk saat Magnus bilang bisnis tetaplah bisnis. Toh baginya membayar jasa seorang _warlock_, seorang _High Warlock_ tepatnya, bukan pekara yang sulit.

Saat Asmita dan Defteros bersantai di beranda, Shaka dan Mu bersantai sambil menonton televisi. Mu sepertinya sangat kebingungan dengan segala tekhnologi yang baru pertama dia lihat. Shaka dengan sabar menjelaskan semua. Dia juga memperlihatkan foto-foto yang tersimpan di ponselnya, memperkenalkan orang-orang yang ada di sana. Dengan wujud dewasanya, Shaka memeluk Mu dari belakang, membiarkan _warlock_ itu melihat-lihat semua memori yang tersimpan di dalam ponsel.

"Shaka, Mu, bagaimana kalau kita makan di restoran bawah? Sayang kalau kita habiskan liburan ini di dalam kamar saja," tawar Defteros yang masuk bersama Asmita.

"Okay, _dad_," Shaka mengubah wujudnya menjadi anak-anak lagi lalu menggandeng tangan Mu, "Ayo! Kau harus makan banyak. Tunggu sampai kau merasakan omelet buatan Kardia."

Mereka berempat pun meninggalkan kamar mereka. Mu berjalan di samping Shaka, memeluk lengan _warlock_ itu seakan itu adalah satu-satunya tempat untuknya berpegangan. Dia masih sering ketakutan setiap kali berpapasan dengan orang dan Mu pasti langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Sampai di lantai terbawah hotel itu, langkah Asmita terhenti saat melihat sosok familiar yang masuk dari pintu utama. Itu membuat yang lain juga berhenti.

"Manigoldo?"

Sang pimpinan organisasi _hunter_ menghampiri Asmita dan Defteros, "Sudah kuduga itu pasti salah satu dari kalian. Kita harus bicara!"

Merasa ini bukan pembicaraan publik, Defteros menuju ke resepsionis restoran dan meminta sebuah ruang makan privat yang tertutup. Sang pelayan pun segera mengantar tamu kehormatan mereka ke ruangan yang menjamin kenyamanan pembicaraan. Defteros juga asal saja memesan makanan lengkap dan meminta pelayan segera meninggalkan mereka.

Manigoldo duduk setelah melepas jaketnya, "Para biksu sedang kacau karena _warlock_ tawanan mereka kabur… atau lebih tepatnya dilarikan. Kepala biksu memintaku melacak dan membawa _warlock_ itu kembali. Saksi mata bilang pelakunya seorang yang berambut pirang panjang."

"Apa kau ke sini untuk membawa Mu kembali ke sana?" Shaka langsung menggenggam jemari Mu yang pucat pasi.

"Tidak. Tidak tidak. Sejak awal aku tak setuju perlakuan mereka terhadap _warlock_ ini."

"Namanya Mu," kata Shaka tajam.

"Baiklah. Mu," Manigoldo menarik napas, "Aku sudah hubungi pihak Institute New York dan Idris untuk meminta bantuan. Valentine bilang Mu akan ada dalam perlindungan Idris seperti halnya Shaka. Sepertinya Magnus sudah menceritakan garis besar masalah ini."

Shaka jadi lega mendengarnya, "Kalau begitu kau aman, Mu. Tak akan ada yang bisa membantah seorang Valentine Morgenstern."

Mendengar itu Mu hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ada baiknya kita ke Idris saja," kata Defteros, "untuk lebih memastikan kalau Mu tak terjangkau lagi oleh para biksu itu."

"Aku baru saja hendak mengusulkan itu pada kalian. Semakin cepat Mu berada dalam lindungan Dewan, semakin bagus untuknya. Dengan begitu dia bisa ikut kalian kembali ke New York."

"Sudah diputuskan kalau begitu." Defteros berujar mantap.

Shaka memandang sosok ayahnya itu, "Tapi, _dad_… ini kan liburan untukmu."

"Sudah kubilang berulang kali, Shaka, aku akan lebih baik kalau keluargaku bahagia. Ini membuatmu bahagia, kan? Jadi ini juga membuatku merasa lebih baik."

Mu yang telah mendengar semua cerita dari Shaka, memandang Defteros, lalu dia turun dari tempat duduknya untuk memeluk pria berkulit hitam itu, canggung, tapi dia menyandarkan diri saat Defteros balas memeluknya, "Terima kasih."

Defteros mengusap kepala Mu dengan sayang, "Kau sudah jadi bagian dari keluarga ini, Mu. Keluarga selalu melewati semuanya bersama."

Kemudian Manigoldo segera mengundurkan diri karena dia harus mengalihkan perhatian para biksu supaya mereka tak mencarinya sampai ke kota atau pemukiman warga. Sementara Defteros dan Asmita memutuskan mereka akan langsung bertolak kembali ke New York dan mengurus masalah ini di Idris. Prioritas utama saat ini adalah memastikan kalau keselamatan Mu terjamin sempurna.

Selesai makan, Defteros mengurus proses keluarnya mereka dari hotel ini tanpa memusingkan tentang biaya dan segala macam urusan lain. Asmita membawa Shaka dan Mu untuk kembali ke kamar dan mengemasi barang mereka.

.

#

.

Udara kota New York yang familiar mau tak mau membuat keluarga kecil bahagia itu merasa tenang. Mereka tahu mereka aman di sini. Tentu saja aman. Valentine Morgenstern yang merupakan ketua dewan utama _Shadowhunter_ di Idris sudah memberikan keputusan kalau Mu akan diasuh oleh Asmita dan Defteros, seperti halnya Shaka. Magnus, Tessa dan Ragnor pun menjadikan diri mereka penjamin agar para biksu dari tanah timur itu tak datang mengusik kedamaian yang telah diraih dengan susah payah.

Anggota keluarga di penginapan pun telah resmi bertambah satu orang. Itu membuat wajah Shaka seperti matahari kedua di jagad raya.

"Aita!" Shaka dalam wujud anak-anaknya masuk ke kamar Asmita dan melihat _vampire_ berdarah murni itu sedang membereskan buku-buku di meja, "Boleh aku dan Mu berenang?"

Asmita memandang ke luar dan menemukan sore di akhir musim panas yang begitu cerah. Lalu dia mengangguk, "Jangan paksakan Mu dulu. Kakinya belum sembuh benar."

"Siap!" Shaka pun berlari lagi ke kamarnya di mana Mu duduk santai di kursi malas dekat jendela, "Hei, Aita mengizinkan kita berenang. Ayo!" dia menghampiri Mu yang tampak jauh lebih baik dari dirinya saat pertama tiba di New York sebulan yang lalu.

Mu memandang Shaka, "Apa tidak sebaiknya kita kembali ke wujud kita yang sebenarnya?"

"Tidak perlu. Berenang dengan wujud kecil begini membuat kolam tampak lebih besar. Lagipula kakimu masih butuh penyembuhan. Di usia anak-anak, kekuatan kita berfokus pada proteksi diri. Setiap kali aku sakit atau terluka, aku akan cepat pulih kalau mengambil wujud lima sampai dua belas tahun."

Mendengar penjelasan itu, Mu hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi ayo, kita berenang. Milo dan Kanon juga pasti ada di kolam."

Akhirnya Mu berdiri dan mengikuti Shaka keluar dari kamar mereka. Selama satu bulan ini, Mu benar-benar mendapat begitu banyak limpahan kasih sayang dari semua penghuni di sini. Tak ada pukulan kasar dan cacian, yang dia terima semua berupa belaian lembut dan kata-kata yang menenangkan. Kondisi tubuhnya juga sudah jauh lebih baik, badannya tak lagi kurus kering dengan bekas luka di sana sini. Terima kasih pada Kardia yang selalu memberinya makanan enak dan sehat, juga Asmita yang selalu memperhatikan keseimbangan gizinya.

Luka bakar di kakinya juga sudah mulai pulih, hanya meninggalkan bekas tipis kehitaman. Sekarang dia bisa berjalan tanpa harus berpegangan pada seseorang walau sakit masih terasa kalau dia terlalu lama berdiri.

"Hei, kalian mau berenang?"

Langkah Shaka berhenti dan melihat Kardia mengocok telur di dapur, "Iya. Boleh kami minta omelet untuk makan malam nanti?"

"Omelet lagi? Kalian tidak bosan?"

Shaka menoleh pada Camus yang seperti biasa, sibuk dengan urusan keuangan. "Kau juga hampir setiap hari makan omelet kan, Camus?!"

Kardia terkekeh, "Malam nanti anak-anak Institute akan datang, jadi kita akan pesta barbeque. Ini juga barbeque pertama untuk Mu, kan? Jadi bersiapkah kalian."

"Okay! Pastikan tersedia banyak daging, ya!" Shaka menarik tangan Mu dan mereka berlari keluar, "Aku tetap menagih omeletnya, Kardia!" lanjutnya meski dia tetap berlari.

Sampai di luar, Shaka melihat Milo dan Kanon sudah ada di dalam kolam bersama Jace dan Simon. Tak menunggu lama, dua _warlock_ itu pun langsung masuk ke dalam kolam dan menikmati segarnya air dingin di sana. Shaka tak melepaskan tangan Mu karena _warlock_ berambut ungu itu masih belum bisa berenang.

Sore itu benar-benar sangat menyenangkan. Shaka mengajari Mu beberapa trik untuk membuat gelembung air yang melayang di udara. Saat berhasil, Mu tertawa senang melihat gelembung keunguan melayang indah bersama gelembung Shaka yang berpedar keemasan.

Mereka baru keluar dari kolam setelah hari gelap. Shaka langsung berlari dan menubruk Asmita yang selalu siap menyambutnya di teras belakang dengan handuk. Mu sendiri menghampiri Defteros yang langsung membungkus badannya dengan handuk besar.

"Mandi dan bersiaplah untuk acara barbeque!" Asmita memandang Mu, "Kakimu tidak apa-apa?"

Mu mengangguk, "Tidak apa-apa, Aita. Sakitnya semakin berkurang."

Asmita tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Mu, "Jangan terlalu mengikuti Shaka kemana-mana. Dia itu tidak kenal kata 'jalan', jadi kemana-mana dia selalu berlari." Sesuai ucapan Asmita, mereka melihat Shaka berlari masuk dan naik tangga dengan heboh.

Mu tersenyum geli, "baik, Aita." Mu pun menyusul Shaka ke atas.

"Suasana yang menyenangkan, ya?" Defteros merangkul pinggang Asmita dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya, "Kuharap setelah ini Mu akan terus bahagia."

Asmita bersandar nyaman di pelukan Defteros, "Dia bahagia… aku percaya itu."

"Tentu saja. Kita tidak akan bosan memanjakannya, kan? Seperti kita memanjakan Shaka," Defteros mencium sisi kepala Asmita, "sebaiknya sekarang kita bantu Kardia sebelum dia mengatai kita."

"Balasan untukmu yang selalu mengejeknya."

Yang tak diketahui sepasang _vampire_-_mate_ itu, Shaka dan Mu mengintip dari ujung tangga sambil tertawa pelan.

"Aita dan _dad_ itu selaaaaalu saja mesra. Jadi gemas lihat mereka berdua."

Mu mengangguk setuju. Kemudian mereka berdua pun beranjak untuk bersiap menyambut pesta malam ini. Setelah mandi, Shaka membantu Mu memilih baju yang cocok untuk mereka. Akhirnya keduanya sepakat sama_-sama_ mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna biru langit dan celana pendek.

"Sip! Kau sudah keren, aku juga selalu keren. Kita siap berpesta. Siap saja perutmu penuh setelah ini."

Mu tersenyum geli melihat gaya Shaka. Dia memandang sosok yang telah lama hadir dalam mimpinya itu. Sosok yang menyempurnakan dirinya, memberinya sebuah kehidupan yang begitu dia inginkan.

"Shaka…"

"Ya?" begitu menoleh, Shaka mematung di tempatnya karena Mu mencondongkan badannya dan mencium pipi sang _warlock_ berambut pirang itu.

"Terima kasih, Shaka. Terima kasih telah menemukanku. Terima kasih kau menyelamatkanku. Terima kasih kau memberiku keluarga yang luar biasa."

Dengan wajah sedikit memerah, Shaka meraih lengan Mu lalu hanya untuk sekian detik, dia mencium bibir Mu. Lalu dipandangnya lekat kedua mata Mu, "kita lanjutkan setelah kondisimu pulih sepenuhnya."

Seketika wajah Mu berubah merah padam dan dia menyerang dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi, membuat Shaka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mereka berlarian sampai ke lantai bawah dan hampir menabrak Defteros yang sedang membawa wadah berisi daging. Tapi kedua _warlock_ itu tak berhenti dan terus berlari sampai ke halaman depan hingga akhirnya Mu berhasil menangkap Shaka walau akibatnya mereka berdua jadi terjatuh ke rumput.

Shaka berbaring dengan Mu menimpanya, masih tampak kesal dan malu. Saat itu matanya menangkap cahaya yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik awan, "Mu, lihat! Bulan sabit!"

Pandangan Mu beralih pada sosok bulan sabit yang menggantung ditemani temaram cahaya bintang. Lalu dia kembali memandang Shaka dan tersenyum, "Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, kita bisa selalu melihat bulan itu bersama, kan?"

"Ya, Mu. Mulai sekarang dan untuk selamanya…"

Mereka berdua tersenyum. Kemudian mereka menjawab panggilan Asmita yang meminta mereka berkumpul dengan yang lain karena acara barbeque sudah akan dimulai. Bergandengan tangan, kedua _warlock_ itu berjalan bersisian.

Seimbang…

Sempurna…

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

YAAAAAAYYY! SELESAI SAMPAI DI SINI! #digaplok

Kok lumayan panjang, ya? O_O Ya… gpp sih, namanya juga special chapter. Sumpah ini universe jadinya panjang bener, yak? #orz Lagian ini OOC tingkat asdfghjkl banget deh. Maaf kalo absurd-nya tiada terbatas. Moga masih bisa dinikmati #teruskabur


End file.
